


[Podfic] Cheater, Cheater

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, Innovative Uses for Time Agent Telepathy Training, M/M, Naked Hide and Seek, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stopwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: How does one play naked hide and seek? Further, how does one <em>cheat</em> at naked hide and seek? Ianto Jones is about to find out the answers to both of these questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cheater, Cheater

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheater, Cheater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314882) by [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/pseuds/dorothydonne). 



**Length** : 24min 32sec

 **Listen to streaming audio** :

or

 **Download mp3** (22.4MB): [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Cheater%20Cheater.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cheater-cheater) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
